baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Rodriguez
Alexander Emmanuel "Alex" Rodriguez (born July 27, 1975, in New York, New York), commonly nicknamed A-Rod, is an Dominican-American baseball player, widely regarded as one of the best in the history of the game. He is the starting third baseman for the New York Yankees, having played shortstop for the Texas Rangers and Seattle Mariners. Since (his first full season) through he leads the major leagues in home runs (HR), runs scored, runs batted in (RBI), total bases and extra-base hits. Of all players in baseball history at age 30, he is first all-time in both HR and runs scored, 2nd in total bases and extra base hits, 3rd in RBI, and 4th in hits. In his career to that point, Rodriguez had more HR, more RBI, more runs scored, and more base hits than all-time leaders Hank Aaron (HR and RBI), Rickey Henderson (runs scored), and Pete Rose (hits) did prior to their 30th birthdays. He has often been cited as the best all-around player currently in baseball, but his playing woes have also been much analyzed. Rodriguez is also known for signing the richest contract in sports history, a 10-year, $252 million deal. Early life Background Alex Rodriguez was born in the Washington Heights section of New York City. When he was four, Rodriguez moved with his parents to their native Dominican Republic. After the family moved to Miami, Florida three years later, Rodriguez's father announced his intention to move back north to New Jersey for a short time. He never returned, leaving his wife and young Alex to struggle in their new environment. High school Rodriguez was a star shortstop at Miami's Westminster Christian High School. In 100 games he batted .419 with 90 steals. He was first team prep All-American as a senior, hitting .505 with 9 homers, 36 RBI, and 35 steals in 35 tries in 33 games, and was selected as the USA Baseball Junior Player of the Year and as Gatorade's national baseball student athlete of the year. Rodriguez signed a letter of intent to play baseball for the University of Miami and was also recruited by the university to play quarterback for its football team. Rodriguez turned down Miami's baseball scholarship and never played college baseball, opting instead to become eligible for the amateur draft at the age of 17. Professional career Seattle Mariners Alex Rodriguez was drafted first overall by the Seattle Mariners in 1993. He was signed by Roger Jongewaard right out of high school. Rodriguez rose rapidly through the Mariners organization, and made his major league debut as the starting shortstop on July 8, 1994 in Boston at 18 years, 11 months, and 11 days of age, just the third 18-year-old major league shortstop since 1900. He was also the first 18-year-old major league player in 10 years, and the youngest position player in Seattle history. His 1st major league hit was a single off Sergio Valdez on July 9 at Fenway Park. Alex Rodriguez's first major league campaign lasted just one month; the season was cut short by the 1994 baseball strike. While he was in the major leagues in 1994, he was the youngest player in baseball. Rodriguez then split most of 1995 between the Mariners and their AAA club, the Tacoma Rainiers. He connected for his 1st major league home run off Kansas City's Tom Gordon on June 12. Rodriguez joined the major league roster permanently in August, and got his first taste of postseason play, albeit in just two at-bats. Again, he was the youngest player in baseball. The following year, Rodriguez took over as the Mariners' regular shortstop (SS) and emerged as a star player, hitting 36 HR, driving in 123 runs, and pacing the American League (AL) with a .358 batting average, the highest for an AL righthanded batter since Joe DiMaggio hit .381 in 1939 and the 3rd highest ever for a SS. At 21 years and one month, he was the 3rd youngest AL batting leader ever behind Al Kaline (20) in 1955 and Ty Cobb (20) in 1907, and the 3rd youngest player in history with 35+ homers. He was also the 1st major league SS to win a batting title since 1960 and the 1st in the AL since 1944, and at 20 years, 11 months, was the youngest SS in All-Star Game history. He also led the AL in runs (141), total bases (379), and doubles (54) and ranked among the league leaders in hits (2nd, 215), extra base hits (2nd, 91), multi-hit games (3rd, 65), slugging (4th, .631), RBI (8th, 123), and on-base percentage (8th, .414). Rodriguez posted the highest totals ever for a shortstop in runs, hits, doubles, extra base hits, and slugging and tied most total bases and established Seattle club records for average, runs, hits, doubles, and total bases, in a season that statistical analysts consider is the best ever by a SS. He was selected by both The Sporting News and Associated Press as the Major League Player of the Year and came close to becoming the youngest MVP (Most Valuable Player) in baseball history, finishing second to Juan González in one of the most controversial MVP voting in recent times. He finished three points behind González (290-287), matching the 2nd closest A.L. MVP voting in history. In 1997, Rodriguez's numbers fell somewhat, hitting 23 HR with 84 RBI and a .300 batting average that year. He hit for the cycle on June 5 at Detroit becoming the 2nd Mariner to ever accomplish the feat and at 21 years, 10 months, was 5th youngest player in history to do it. He was the fan's choice to start the All-Star Game at shortstop for the AL team becoming the first player, other than Cal Ripken, to start at shortstop in 13 years. It was the 1st All-Star start of his career and his 2nd All-Star Game in two years. Rodriguez rebounded in 1998, setting the AL record for homers by a shortstop and becoming just the third member of the 40-40 Club, (with 42 HR and 46 SB) and one of just 3 shortstops in history to hit 40 home runs in a season. He was selected as Players Choice AL Player of the Year, won his 2nd Silver Slugger Award and finished in the top 10 in the MVP voting. In 1999 he again hit 42 HR, despite missing over 30 games with an injury and playing the second half of the season at Safeco Field, a considerably less hitter-friendly ballpark than the Kingdome. Rodriguez entered 2000 as the cornerstone player of the Mariners franchise, which had recently dealt superstars Randy Johnson and Ken Griffey, Jr. Rodriguez put up great numbers as the team's remaining superstar; he hit 41 HR with 132 RBI and had a .316 batting average. He set a career high for walks (100) and became the first and only shortstop to have 100 runs, RBI, and walks in the same season. He hit well in the playoffs too (.409 batting average and .773 slugging percentage), but Seattle lost to the New York Yankees in the American League Championship Series. Alex was selected as the Major League Player of the Year by Baseball America and finished 3rd in the BBWAA AL MVP voting. Texas Rangers Rodriguez became a free agent after the 2000 season. He eventually signed with the Texas Rangers, who had fallen to last in their division in 2000. The contract he signed is the most lucrative contract in sports history: a 10-year deal worth $252 million. The deal is worth $63 million more than the second-richest baseball deal. Rodriguez's power hitting numbers improved with his move to Texas. In his 1st season with the Rangers, Alex produced one of the top offensive seasons ever for a shortstop, leading the American League with 52 HR, 133 runs scored, and 393 total bases. He became the 1st player since 1932, with 50 homers and 200 hits in a season, just the 3rd shortstop to ever lead his league in homers and was just the 2nd AL player in the last 34 seasons (beginning 1968) to lead the league in runs, homers, and total bases; his total base figure is the most ever for a major league shortstop. His 52 homers made him the 6th youngest to ever reach 50 homers and were the highest total ever by a shortstop, surpassing Ernie Banks' mark of 47 in 1958 and also the most ever for an infielder other than a 1st baseman breaking Phillies 3B Mike Schmidt's record of 48 in 1980. It was his 5th 30-homer campaign, tying Banks for most ever by a shortstop. He also tied for the league lead in extra base hits (87) and ranked 3rd in RBI (135) and slugging (.622). Alex was also among the AL leaders in hits (4th, 201), average (7th, .318), and on-base percentage (8th, .399). He established Rangers club records for homers, runs, total bases, and hit by pitches, had the 2nd most extra base hits, and the 4th highest rbi total. He led the club in runs, hits, doubles (34), homers, rbi, slugging, and on-base percentage and was 2nd in walks (75), stolen bases (18), and game-winning rbi (14) while posting career highs for homers, rbi, and total bases. Rodriguez started 161 games at shortstop and one as the DH, the only major league player to start all of his team's games in 2001. He followed that with a major league-best 57 HR, 142 rbi and 389 total bases in 2002, becoming the 1st player to lead the majors in all 3 categories since 1984. Alex had the 6th most home runs in AL history, the most since Roger Maris' league record 61 in 1961, and the most ever for a shortstop for the 2nd straight year while also winning his first Gold Glove Award, awarded for outstanding defense. His 109 home runs in 2001-02 are the most ever by an American League player in consecutive seasons. However, the Rangers finished last in the AL Western division in both years, a showing that likely cost Rodriguez the MVP award in 2002 when he finished second to fellow shortstop Miguel Tejada, whose 103-win Oakland A's won the same division. In 2003, his last season with Texas, Rodriguez led the American League in home runs, runs scored and slugging percentage, and won his second consecutive Gold Glove Award. He also led the league in fewest at bats per home run (12.9) and became the youngest player to hit 300 homers. Following five top-10 finishes in the AL Most Valuable Player voting between 1996 and 2002, Rodriguez won his first MVP trophy. A-Rod, a two-time runner up in the balloting by the Baseball Writers Association of America, joined outfielder Andre Dawson from the 1987 Chicago Cubs as the only players to play on last-place teams and win the award. Following the 2003 season, Texas set out to move Rodriguez and his expensive contract. The Rangers agreed to a trade with the Boston Red Sox, but the MLBPA (Major League Baseball Players Association) vetoed the deal because it called for a voluntary reduction in salary by Rodriguez. Despite the failed deal with the Red Sox, the Rangers named him team captain during that off-season. This designation did not last long, however, as the New York Yankees had taken notice of the sudden trade availability of Rodriguez. Alex Rodriguez was traded to the New York Yankees in exchange for second baseman Alfonso Soriano. New York Yankees New York's third baseman, Aaron Boone, suffered a knee injury while playing a game of pickup basketball which sidelined him for the entire 2004 season, creating a hole at third base. On February 15, 2004 Rodriguez was successfully traded to the New York Yankees for second baseman Alfonso Soriano and a player to be named later (Joaquin Arias was named as that player on March 24). The Rangers agreed to pay $67 million of the $179 million left on Rodriguez's contract. thumb|right|190px|Alex Rodriguez taking his position at 3rd base at the beginning of a new inning Rodriguez agreed to switch positions from shortstop to third base, paving the way for the trade. Rodriguez also had to switch uniform numbers, from 3 to 13; he had worn 3 his entire career but that number is retired by the Yankees in honor of Babe Ruth. In his first season with the Yankees, Rodriguez hit .286 with 36 home runs, 106 runs batted in, 112 runs scored and 28 stolen bases. He became one of only three players in Major League history to compile at least 35 home runs, 100 runs and 100 RBI in seven consecutive seasons, joining Hall of Famers Babe Ruth and Jimmie Foxx. The 112 runs marked the ninth straight season in which he scored at least 100 runs, the longest such streak in the Major Leagues since Hank Aaron did it in 13 straight seasons from 1955-1967, and the longest in the American League since Mickey Mantle did it also in nine straight seasons from 1953-1961. During the 2004 season he also became the youngest player ever to reach the 350 HR mark and the third youngest to reach the 1,000 RBI plateau. He was elected to the 2004 American League All-Star Team, the eighth All-Star selection of his career and the first as a third baseman. On July 24, 2004, after being hit by a pitch, Rodriguez and Boston Red Sox catcher Jason Varitek scuffled, leading to a brawl between both teams. For the time being, the incident endeared Rodriguez in the hearts of Yankees fans. He finished 14th in balloting for the AL MVP Award. In the 2004 ALDS, Rodriguez was a dominant hitter against the Minnesota Twins, batting .421 and slugging .737 while delivering two key extra-inning hits. Following the series win, Rodriguez's first season with the Yankees had culminated in a dramatic playoff series against the team he had almost ended up playing for: the Yankees' bitter rival, the Boston Red Sox. In that series (ALCS) he equaled the single-game post-season record with five runs scored in Game 3 at Boston. One of the most controversial plays of Rodriguez's career occurred late in Game 6 of the 2004 ALCS (American League Championship Series). With one out and Derek Jeter on first base in the bottom of the 8th inning, Rodriguez hit a slow roller between the pitcher's mound and the first base line. Red Sox pitcher Bronson Arroyo fielded the ball and ran towards Rodriguez to apply a tag. As Arroyo reached towards him, Rodriguez swatted at his glove, knocking the ball loose. As the ball rolled away, Jeter scored all the way from first as Rodriguez took second on the play, which was initially ruled an error on Arroyo. However, the umpires quickly huddled, then ruled that Rodriguez was out for interference. Jeter was sent back to first base, his run nullified. The Yankees wound up losing 4-2. Rodriguez's behavior, perceived as unprofessional and unsportsmanlike, inspired much derision from Red Sox fans. The Red Sox won the last 4 ALCS Games against the Yankees in 2004 after losing the first 3 (unprecedented feat). Rodriguez' slump was considered a prime factor. In 2005, Rodriguez hit .321, leading the American League with 124 runs and 48 HR while driving in 130 runs. He became the first Yankee to win the American League home run title since Reggie Jackson (41) in 1980. He also became one of only two players in Major League history to compile at least 35 home runs, 100 runs and 100 RBIs in eight consecutive seasons (Jimmie Foxx accomplished the feat in nine straight seasons from 1932-1940). Rodriguez established the franchise record for most home runs in a single season by a right-handed batter (broke Joe DiMaggio's mark of 46 in 1937). His 47 HR from the third base position, are the most ever in American League history. Alex hit 26 home runs at Yankee Stadium in 2005, establishing the single-season club record for right-handed batters (previously held by DiMaggio in 1937 and Gary Sheffield in 2004). On August 6, at 29 years, 316 days old, he became the youngest player in MLB history to reach the 400 HR mark. 2005 also marked the tenth straight season that Rodriguez scored at least 100 runs. An offensive highlight of his season came on April 26, when Rodriguez hit 3 HR off Angels' pitcher Bartolo Colon and drove in 10 runs. The 10 RBIs were the most by a Yankee since Tony Lazzeri established the franchise and American League record with 11 on 5/24/36. Rodriguez won his second AL MVP Award in three seasons. He became the fifth player to win an MVP award with two different teams, joining Mickey Cochrane, Jimmie Foxx, Frank Robinson and Barry Bonds. Alex Rodriguez was the 4th player to win an MVP at 2 different fielding positions, joining Hank Greenber, Stan Musial, and Robin Yount. Rodriguez was also named the shortstop on the Major League Baseball Latino Legends Team in 2005. Alex was again an All-Star in 2006, and was 4th in the league in RBI (121), 5th in runs (113), 8th in home runs (35) and walks (90), and 9th in OBP (.392). Rodriguez's 2,000th hit, on July 21, 2006, was also his 450th home run. Six days shy of his 31st birthday, Rodriguez became the youngest player in baseball history to reach 450 home runs (surpassing Ken Griffey, Jr. by 267 days). He also became the 8th player to reach 2,000 hits before turning 31. Ty Cobb reached the mark while still 29, while Rogers Hornsby, Mel Ott, Hank Aaron, Joe Medwick, Jimmie Foxx and Robin Yount all got their 2,000th hits at age 30. All 7 of the players are members of baseball's Hall of Fame. Rodriguez also became the second player in Major League history to have at least 35 home runs, 100 runs and 100 RBI in 9 consecutive seasons joining Jimmie Foxx. 2006 was Alex's 11th consecutive season with more than 100 runs scored, the longest such streak in American League history since Lou Gehrig did it in 13 straight seasons (1926-1938). Alex Rodriguez became the youngest player with 500 home runs in 2007. Criticisms Due to the unsuccessful nature of the Yankees 2005 and 2006 postseasons and Rodriguez sub .200 batting average in both of the series,baseball-reference.com, Alex Rodriguez, accessed January 26, 2007 Rodriguez has drawn much criticism in the New York area. Due to the Yankees successful history, he is often compared unfavorably to other Yankees greats who have performed exceptionally well in the postseason, such as Reggie Jackson.msnbc.com, Yanks are ‘stuck’ with A-Rod, Reggie says, accessed January 26, 2007 Tyler Kepner, BASEBALL; A Whiff of Futility And Rodriguez Can't Breathe Easy, New York Times August 29, 2006 msnbc.com, Alex Rodriguez dropped to No. 8 spot for first time in decade , accessed January 26, 2007 washingtonpost.com, Choi's Blast Leads Korea to Win Over United States, accessed January 26, 2007 msnbc.com, Boss's criticism of A-Rod is long overdue, accessed January 26, 2007 Despite Rodriguez's outstanding numbers, he has become one of the most criticized players on the Yankees roster. While Rodriguez won the AL MVP award in 2005 and played a pivotal role in the Yankees defeat of the Minnesota Twins in the 2004 ALDS, his recent postseason struggles have left fans with much to be desired. Rodriguez was very good in the earlier half of the 2004 postseason, hitting .320 with 3 home runs and 5 doubles in 50 at bats, but—as was the case with the team in general—he ceased to pose an offensive threat during the final four games of the ALCS against the Boston Red Sox. The following postseason, Rodriguez went 2-for-15 in five games, and most recently, in the 2006 postseason, he went 1-for-14 against the Detroit Tigers. Through 2006, Rodriguez is a paltry 4-for-41 (.098 batting average) with no RBI in his last 12 postseason games.cbs.sportsline.com, Cashman says Yankees have no intention of trading A-Rod, accessed February 7, 2007 Much of the criticism surrounding Rodriguez is focused upon his alleged inability to produce hits in clutch situations.askmen.com, Alex Rodriguez, accessed January 26, 2007 cbssportsline.com, A-Rod's postseason funk continues in Game 2 loss , accessed January 26, 2007 However, during the 2003-2005 regular seasons, Rodriguez posted a .371 batting average with the bases loaded and maintained an on base percentage of .422. In 2006, his numbers improved to .474 and .500 respectively. Additionally, Rodriguez's other batting lines during this period included a .432 average with a runner on third (.333 in 2006), .381 with a runner in scoring position (.302 in 2006), and .392 with a runner in scoring position and 2 outs (.313 in 2006). In May 2006, Rodriguez finally responded to the criticism directed at him. He said: "I could care less. In my career, I've been hearing it for a long time. It will never stop until you win five or six World Series in a row, and hit a Joe Carter home run. I've done a lot of special things in this game, and for none of that to be considered clutch, it's an injustice. I don't take anything personally; I enjoy it, it motivates me and I think it's comical. I think for anyone that drives in over 130 runs numerous times in his career, it's impossible not to be clutch." In an issue of Sports Illustrated, Rodriguez surmised new reasons why he has become an apparent magnet for criticism, "When people write things about me, I don't know if it's because I'm good-looking, I'm biracial, I make the most money, I play on the most popular team." Nonetheless, sportswriters, fans, and teammates have continued to debate Alex Rodriguez's performance in the clutch. Some writers such as the New York Post's Joel Sherman have asked, "How do you disregard your eyes completely? How do you ignore that at the most intense moments Rodriguez seems to be carrying his 32-ounce bat and the weight of the world into each at-bat?"Joel Sherman, Time to Face Facts: A-Rod Simply Doesn't have 'It', New York Post, June 6, 2006 Other sportswriters including ESPN's D.J. Gallo openly mocked Rodriguez's harshest critics while discussing an off-day in the Yankee schedule: "Typical A-Fraud -- the Yankees manage to win back-to-back games against the Red Sox and he needs a day off. Pathetic." In the same issue of Sports Illustrated cited earlier, teammate Jason Giambi also criticized Rodriguez, remarking:"...you've got to get the big hit..." However, Rodriguez and Giambi implied that the story was taken out of context, with Giambi claiming that his comments were part of a "pep talk", and not an argument, because he "was just trying to find a way to help him out." Rodriguez agreed, "This is the most support I've ever gotten from any team. I couldn't be more proud." Awards and honors Achievements Records Career statistics Personal life He married Cynthia Scurtis on November 2, 2002. The couple's first child, Natasha Alexander, was born on November 18, 2004. Trivia *In 2003, Alex Rodriguez gave $3.9 million to the University of Miami to renovate its baseball stadium. The new facility will be named 'Mark Light Field at Alex Rodriguez Park.' Rodriguez remains an ardent University of Miami fan and can frequently be found at Hurricane sporting events, as well as working out at the school's athletic facilities in the off-season. *In 2005, The Sporting News published an update of its 1999 book Baseball's 100 Greatest Players. Rodriguez did not make the original edition, but for the 2005 update, with his career totals considerably higher, he was ranked at Number 70. *He owns a Mercedes-Benz dealership in Southeast Houston.Alex Rodriguez Houston Mercedes-Benz See also * 50 home run club * 40-40 club * Top 500 home run hitters of all time Notes and references External links * AROD.com - Alex Rodriguez's official website * Player Information from Yankees.com * * * Alex Rodriguez at The Internet Movie Database Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Ales Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex Rodriguez, Alex